magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
ST Format Issue 4
ST Format issue 4 is cover-dated November 1989 and cost £2.95. It had a cover disk attached. On the Disk Interphase, Firestorm, MonST, Format10, GFA Demos, Genesis, Animate4, Atoms, Cruncher, Heroes, Dslide, Tinystuf - 3 pages (21-23) News Show Report *Atari fumble new machines - 1 page (7) *Fleet Street moves on up: Fleet Street 3 - (8) *Half price Mac on offer: Hisoft's Spectre GCR - (8) *End of the line for PC show? - (8) *Ace in space: Space Ace - (9) *Shopper show: Final line-up - (9) All the way from America - 1 page (12) *Sam's brave new world *More hard drivin' *Classy games for the masses Adventuring: The Count - 1 page (87) *Sierra Nirvana *Infocom "We're opting out!" *Sub Game Surfaces: Red Storm Rising from MicroProse *Lucasfilm Fly High: Their Finest Hour: Battle of Britain *Going for a Song: Shards of Time and Blackscar Mountain from Titan Games Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Desktop - 2 pages (122,124) :Our section on technical tips and queries chaired by Mark Higham. This month we concentrate on STOS. ST Format Letters - 2 pages (129-130) Features Inside the '90s ST - 4 pages (15-18) :Never mind the re-written press releases: in an exclusive hands-on review, Richard Monteiro lifts the lid off Atari's machine for the 90's The Uninvited - 2 pages (27,29) :Where do viruses come from? Can you protect your ST? Brave Gary Barrett goes in search of trouble - but takes Virus Killer. Lash Out with a Laser - 4 pages (35-36,38,40) :The next step up from a dot-matrix or daisywheel is a laser printer - but is Atari's own offering really the best buy? Simon Williams casts his laservision over the competition. PC Speed: A Hard Act to Follow - 2 pages (45-46) :PC emulators are increasingly popular, but PC Speed is the first to be hardware based. Mark Higham blows the dust off his MS-DOS disks. Stateside Software - 2 pages (51-52) :Are UK ST users losing out? Eliot Stein surveys the booming US software scene. Breaking and Entering - 3 pages (93-94,97) :Like it or loathe it, you can't ignore it: cracking's here to stay. Using our Cover Disk PD game Firestorm as an example, Chris Kingsley demonstrates exactly how it's done. Tutorial: Take Control with Cyber 1 - 2 pages (102-103) :The Cyber series is a superb 3D animation system. Make the most of it by following Mark Pickavance's new tutorial series right from the start. Now TT's What I Call Graphics! - 1 page (104) :We've already covered the STE in some depth. But Mark Pickavance finds the TT much more exciting. Tutorial: Fiddling About - 2 pages (107-108) :Rounding off their GFA Basic series, W T Smith and B J Capel move on to more advanced commands. Music: Project Leaders - 1 page (112) :Projects UK is a community-aided media centre for budding computer musicians. We sent Jane Stanton to find the key to musical success. Music: Using Sequencers; Music Theory - Chris Jenkins - 1 page (116) Education: A Public Education - 1 page (126) :"Sir" Mike Gerrard learns that the Public Domain is a fine source of cheap educational software - if you're in the know. Previews The Hound is Coming!; Aiming to be the Best - 2 pages (66-67) :The Hound of Shadow is almost upon us: Gary Barrett previews a mighty role playing game, while Mark Higham meets the men responsible. Power Play - 2 pages (68,70) :Oh good grief, Christmas is almost upon us already. Mark Higham looks at how the companies behind Moonwalker and Team Yankee plan for yuletide. Coming Soon - 1 page (80) Origin New Releases - 1 page (91) Reviews Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Soundtrack, Int=Intelligence, Ins=Instant Appeal, Lon=Long Term Interest, Ove=Overall Adventure PD Public Speaking - Stuart Anderton - 1 page (48) *Planetarium - ***** *Small World - *** Software Virus Killer - 79% - 1 page (30) Quantum Paint Version 2 - 79% - Mark Pickavance - 1 page (101) FM Melody Maker - 82% - Chris Jenkins - 1 page (111) MIDI Mouse - ¾ page (114) Shoot'em-up Construction Kit - 86% - Mark Higham - 3 pages (118-119,121) Hardware Megafile 44 - 82% - Richard Monteiro - 1 page (42) Tips Game Busters - 2 pages (83-84) *Forgotten Worlds, Powerplay, Thunderbirds (1989), Double Dragon, Dragonscape, Giganoid, LED Storm, SDI: Strategic Defense Initiative, Rick Dangerous - (83) *Licence to Kill, Bloodwych, Let Sleeping Gods Lie - (84) Other Credits Games Editor :Mark Higham Production Editor :Rod Lawton Disk Editor :Gary Barrett Design Assistant :Kevin Hibbert Publisher :Greg Ingham Issue Index Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews